


Vivillias- Viviane wants to be made High Lady of Winter Court

by readinglikewildfire



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, high lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinglikewildfire/pseuds/readinglikewildfire
Summary: Viviane just wants to be High Lady, and Kallias will never get a full nights sleep until she is.





	Vivillias- Viviane wants to be made High Lady of Winter Court

Viviane couldn’t sleep, she had tossed and turned all night, listening to the howling winds blowing fresh snow around outside. The palace should have been freezing but due to whatever magic Kallias had put in place around the glittering white citadel, it was kept warm and cozy.   
Viviane pulled the blankets higher around her neck, sinking into their warmth and curling up against her mate.   
She remembered when he first held her hand and brushed her cheeks, 50 years before the wall. She had held his hand before of course, when they were children, but that was the first time I touched her after becoming High Lord of the Winter Court. She remembered being surprised to find his hands just as warm and comforting as they had always been, surprised to find that that ice magic hadn’t made him cold to touch.   
Their first kiss…. that first kiss ever after his fifty years trapped in that mountain- fifty years knowing that she loved him and that he loved her, but never getting to see each other- had been nothing close to that cold foreboding ice magic that thrummed underneath his veins. Viviane had forgotten how warm his hands were all those years.  
Viviane leaned up and buried her face in the crook of Kallias shoulder, she kissed him there, slowly and deeply on the neck, trying to gently wake him up. She brushed a hand down his bare chest and wrapped a leg around his, trying to get as close to her mate as possible.  
Viviane wondered for a moment when it would stop. The overwhelming need to be near him, to be with him… the wanting. She went out of her damn mind when he wasn’t with her for more than a few hours.  
“Kal,” she whispered into the dark, dragging a finger lightly down his nose.  
The blankets shifted beneath him as he woke up from slumber. His eyes were still close but he said, his voice broken and rough from sleep, “What is it my love?”  
Viviane smiled as she looked down upon her husband. His white hair sleep tousled, the lines of worry and concern between his eyebrows now smoothed. He looked so much younger when he slept, more peaceful and so relaxed.  
She leaned down to kiss him on the mouth, his left hand running up form her thigh to drape around her lower back.  
When she pulled back she looked into his eyes and smiled, “Make me your High Lady, Kallias.”   
The smile that just danced on his lips now faded, “Is that what you want?” he asked her, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.   
“Is that what you want?” she returned to him.   
“I will always want you with me Viv. Of course I want you to be my High Lady.” He kissed her cheek.   
“Really! When?” she beamed.   
“Tomorrow,” he kissed her deeper, his hands cupping her cheeks, “Tomorrow.”  
________________________________________  
“My High Lady.” he whispered dreamily, running his hands through her hair. He had whispered it many times as he made love to her atop the sheets, both of them now naked and sweaty and wrapped in each others arms.  
“Why didn’t you ever make me High Lady before?” she asked curiously. She wasn’t angry at Kallias, just wondered how neither of them could have thought of this before.  
“I-I didn’t know it could be done. No one had ever dared before Rhysand.” he told her, catching her gaze.  
“Tomorrow, My High Lord.” her eyes welled with tears of happiness and she kissed him. Kallias brushed away the ones on her cheeks, hating to see her cry even if it was about something she was happy about.  
“I love you,” he whispered, and Viviane could have sworn he whispered it, breathed it into her soul.


End file.
